Digital video streams may represent video using a sequence of frames or still images. Digital video can be used for various applications including, for example, video conferencing, high definition video entertainment, video advertisements, or sharing of user-generated videos. A digital video stream can contain a large amount of data and consume a significant amount of computing or communication resources of a computing device for processing, transmission, or storage of the video data. Various approaches have been proposed to reduce the amount of data in video streams, including encoding or decoding techniques.
The approaches for reducing the amount of data in video streams may also be used to reduce the amount of data in an image. Image content represents a significant amount of online content. A web page may include multiple images, and a large portion of the time and resources spent rendering the web page are dedicated to rendering those images for display. The amount of time and resources required to receive and render an image for display depends in part on the manner in which the image is compressed. As such, an image, and therefore a web page that includes the image, can be rendered faster by reducing the total data size of the image using encoding and decoding techniques.